Keeps Me Going
by PenNamesAreThereForAReason
Summary: Cat's home life doesn't at all mirror how she behaves in school. When she confesses to Tori all of her troubles, will something spark that she never would have expected? Story is better than the summary, I promise :) Cori! Rated M to be safe. Some domestic violence early on
1. Rough Day

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The first five Chapters are not my own writing. I adopted the story from Pomtree97 with their permission after their chapters are up I'm gonna try and match the writing style the best I can.**_

Rough Day

Cat

I sat in the corner of my room facing the wall - my hands covering my ears as I tried desperately to block out the sounds of shouting coming from outside the door. My eyes were clenched tightly shut and I tried to imagine myself someplace else, like in a field of cotton candy with unicorns having a pillow fight, but that wasn't working. It usually did. The foul curses and insults weren't directed at me but they hurt nonetheless. I didn't like it when my parents fought. It just felt wrong. Even though it sounded selfish it felt even worse when the harsh words were directed towards me. And they were sometimes.

It was only my dad that did it. He would scream at me, swearing and technically spouting smoke from his ears. It didn't make much sense to me. If my mom ever heard it she would awkwardly pretend to be caught up in something else. I knew that it ate away at her - that he said those things to me. He had only laid hands on me a few times before... a slap across the face, a rough grab of my arm. I would pretended like it hadn't happened, mainly wishing that it hadn't. Mom didn't know about those. I pushed myself further into the corner like I always did when they fought, surrounded by my numerous stuffed animals and a large hot pink beanbag chair.

"Lower your voice, Cat's trying to sleep!" I heard my mom shout. It had been closer than the previous fighting. They must have somehow walked nearer to my door. It was true, being a school night and around 11:00 I would normally have been in bed. But every time I tried to sleep when they fought it gave me nightmares. I didn't like nightmares.

"No she's not! How could anyone sleep with you screaming like this?!" I heard him shout. I grabbed the nearest stuffed animal, Mr. Snowcone, and held him close. For some reason I didn't feel any tears but my eyes stung like I might cry at any second. The sound of stomping towards my room made me tense up completely. A blinding light flooded into the room from the hall. My door had been opened. I squealed in terror, unfortunately making my location known but I had been unable to contain the fear. My hands found their way to my mouth but it was too late to stop the sound.

"Look, she's right over there!" He shouted from my doorway. I suddenly felt the unwanted liquid rolling down my cheeks and I felt more weak than I had ever been in my entire life.

"Leave her alone, you're scaring her!" My caring mother pleaded. It didn't do much. It never did. I wished that I had a superpower that could turn me into a stuffed animal, so that he wouldn't be able to find me.

"She's not scared!" He walked towards me. I started to visibly shake. I felt his familiar hand grab my arm again and I yelped, being hauled out of my hiding spot by his cruel grasp. My mother hovered outside of my room, looking terrified and conflicted. My father's strength was basically lifting me into the air yet I wasn't sure if I should be struggling or not. When I squirmed a bit against his hand he tightened his hold, "Tell her you aren't scared!"

"I-I-I-I-" As always I couldn't form words. I was too scared and my mother could tell. We locked eyes from across the room, she was definitely trying to convey her sympathy. My father shook me by the arm, the tears rolling steadily down my cheeks now.

"Say it." He spoke through clenched teeth. My mother screamed at him to stop but he didn't. He never did.

"P-Please stop!" I begged him. Apparently it just made him more angry. I felt a familiar hand slam across my cheek and I cried out from pain. My vision became patchy and black in some spots while I just barely managed to hear my mother shouting at him. A trail of blood made its way down from my lip and I started to steadily lose consciousness. I vaguely felt the hand slap me again, and the other one gripping my arm let me go - sending me falling to the floor hard.

The next morning I found myself in my bed. At first I thought I must have been having a horrible dream, but when I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the bruise I knew it was real. When he had hit me before it never left a mark. I wasn't sure how to cover it up properly. I got ready like normal, only putting some foundation and powder on my cheek. I skipped breakfast because I knew all too well that my parents would be getting up soon. I wasn't sure what had happened after I passed out but I'm sure it wasn't too pleasant. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder and getting dressed without nearly as much enthusiasm as usual, I basically ran out the door and down the street to school.

I knew that my friends would notice my change of demeanor. Usually whenever something happened with my dad I wouldn't go to school that day, but last night had been especially brutal and I wanted to get out of the house. It was just hard to be bubbly and quirky when your father had beaten you the night before. I walked into the main hallway and I saw Tori at her locker, talking to Robbie but clearly trying to make him go away. Putting on the best smile I could manage, I approached the two and hoped nobody could see through my coverup. Tori spotted me first and she smiled broadly. My own grin became more genuine.

"Cat!" She ran up to me and wrapped me in a tight hug, a surprise since I was usually the one who hugged her. I let out a usual squeal of glee to maybe help convince people I was alright. When she let go I felt strange. I wanted to be comforted, but how could anybody console me if I hadn't spoken a word about the problem? Her smile didn't fade.

"Hi Tori! You seem so happy today!" I said. Even I was surprised at how normal I sounded, when on the inside I was struggling just not to run into the janitor's closet and skip my classes all day.

"Well you couldn't hang out all weekend! What was up?" She did a little pout sort of like I did when I didn't get something I wanted. I had totally forgotten that from Friday to Saturday she had been asking me repeatedly to do something. But because of the tension at home for some reason I wanted to be there in case something happened. I'm still not sure what I had been worried about. I quickly came up with a fake explanation.

"My brother got his foot stuck underneath a turtle's shell at the zoo! I was kinda busy." That actually wasn't a total lie, he had done that before. But it hadn't taken an entire weekend to get it sorted out. Tori looked unphased by the weird story about my brother, probably because I told probably five or six a week.

"Oh don't worry, it's cool. Your brother gets into some crazy chiz, huh?" She mumbled the last part but I had heard it. The word "chiz" always made me chuckle but because of the mood I was in I didn't even flinch. I hoped nobody noticed. Somehow I managed to maintain my fake smile.

The loud, chiming bell got my attention and told me I had to go to my first class. I let out one of my trademark giggles before giving a theatrical wave. Robbie said something about getting to his class to show off his new skinny jeans, and Rex made fun of him, and as I started to leave it was then that I felt a hand gently grasp mine. Becoming surprised, I turned my head to see that it was Tori.

"Can you come over to my place tonight?" Tori asked. I opened my mouth to make up an excuse, but then I started considering it. I didn't think that my parents would get angry with me being out of the house. Tori added something on, "We could watch a movie or something. Trina won't be there, she's going on a date with some boy. I'm pretty sure she paid him to take her somewhere."

I giggled again, "That's so sad." Eventually I decided that it would be fine to hang out with her, plus maybe she could help with my dad, "And I think I can go, sure."


	2. Confession

Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Chapters 1-5 is not my writing I'm only putting these up to show you where the story is hiding. I adopted the Story from Pomtree97 with their permission.**_

Confession

Cat

I liked Tori's house. Her room was cool too. And I didn't think I had ever seen it that clean before. The other times it hadn't necessarily been dirty, but it wasn't as sparkling as it was then. She had definitely vacuumed. Her fluffy rug was particularly inviting, and her bed had been neatly made - the pillows straightened properly and the sheets looking flat. The large, purple mirror hanging above her dresser had also been cleaned. Her lavender painted walls now hung several pictures of our gang of friends from school, a new addition or perhaps something I just hadn't noticed before. Tori walked in and sat on her bed, patting the area next to her for me to join. I did just that.

"How was your day?" I asked in a playful singsong voice. I only had one class with her so that was a valid question. I batted my eyelids in a ridiculous way, making her chuckle a bit at how childish I acted.

She shrugged a bit, tucking some of her brown curls behind her ear, "Same as usual. Sometimes I wish that I could be optimistic like you. It's like you're having fun all the time."

I laughed outwardly at that. Not just to act like normal, because I literally thought it was ridiculously ironic. She thought that I was happy all the time. I guess she did believe the charade. It just seemed so weird that she thought that, because whenever I was at home it was as if I was rotting from the inside out. When I was at school I guess it was a little bit better because I knew that I was safe, my dad couldn't get me there. At the thoughts I wanted to let my head hang low and my smile slip from my face but I couldn't. That would be a red flag that something was up. I broke our eye contact.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked in a giddy tone, clasping my hands together in my lap. Whenever I was around Tori I did feel a bit more happy than usual. With the whole gang I felt a bit different, like I had to make sure to be full of glee. For some reason with Tori it wasn't as forced. There was no way she would ever guess that I wasn't this jovial all the time.

I watched as she slid her book bag off her shoulder and gently placed it on the floor next to her. I hadn't even realized that I still had my own backpack on and I too took it off, setting it down on the bed next to me. It was then that I eyed the back pocket. I knew what was in there. I should have taken it out, moved it, or gotten rid of it altogether but it was too late now. My eyes lingered. Part of me wanted to tell Tori about it - my dad. But I didn't want her to worry. At least I was a good actress. Everybody thought I was okay. Everybody just thought I was "Lil' red", the quirky girl who loved life. Nobody ever asked why they couldn't come over to my house and nobody ever asked why I never brought up my parents. Because I just seemed so happy they automatically assumed nothing was wrong. They didn't know I spent hours crying into my pillow or beanbag chair, they didn't know that sometimes I had to wear long-sleeve shirts for reasons besides warmth. At the thought my eyes slowly drifted to my sleeves, knowing what lay beneath them. What if Tori found out? Worry bit at me and I quickly grabbed the ends, balling them up in my hands and maintaining a smile the entire time. By then Tori had already been speaking and I only vaguely caught her words.

"Well obviously not anything scary," She said, giving me a look. I nodded vigorously. That was one thing I wasn't faking, I did scare easily. Tori rolled her eyes playfully, "We could watch a comedy or maybe even a kids movie. I'm in the mood for anything."

I squealed in delight at the thought of a kids movie, making her smile. They always had some sort of cheesy message but I always loved it. The characters made me laugh, and not a fake laugh like I did when I was around my friends to convince them I was the same as usual - a real laugh. And they always had a happy ending that left me wondering if I might have one too. Tori understood what I wanted by my reaction.

"Come on, lets look on the TV and see what we can get." She stood from the bed and I did as well. I looked at my backpack again. For some reason I didn't want to leave it unattended. I was worried that somehow Tori would find it. She would freak. I frantically snatched it up and slung it over my shoulder again. She cocked an eyebrow at me, clearly confused at my actions.

I was good at making up quick excuses, and me faking the innocence would always help, "My notebook's in it. I wanna draw." She smiled at me before gently taking my hand in hers and leading me down the stairs to the couch. I sat, holding the bag tightly against my body. That would seem weird, I said I was going to draw. Almost a bit too hastily I unzipped it and took out my pink notebook, pulling out a pencil as well. Tori sat at my side, our arms touching a bit. If she wanted to watch me draw that would be fine.

I flipped to a blank sheet while Tori started looking for a movie. Whenever she said a title of one I always said yes, leaving her to actually make the decision. I wasn't even aware of what I was drawing, just letting the pencil graze over the paper and do whatever it wanted to. Sometimes I wasn't even looking. It was only when Tori looked over my shoulder and let out an "awwww!" that I blinked a few times and realized what it was.

Although it was a very rough sketch, it was clear what it was. Tori and I sitting beneath a tree, eating apples while I fed one to a unicorn. Seeing what I drew even made me giggle a bit. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and my face reddened just a bit - not enough to be noticed. A movie had also started to play but I hadn't gotten to see the title. I gently set my picture down on the couch next to me to watch more closely. Tori's arm went back to her side but it took her a good few moments. She muttered something about not really reading the description so she wasn't sure what it would be about, but I brushed it off. Throughout the entire thing I felt my eyes getting more and more glossy.

It wasn't from the movie itself. In fact I had already seen it a few times with my brother. It was just the fact that I loved spending time with Tori yet I hadn't told her my secret. It was tearing me apart from the inside. I felt like if I told her she would inform the authorities. Although I thought my dad deserved to rot in prison for what he had done to me and my mother, for some reason I didn't want that to happen. He was still my dad. Just because he wasn't a good one didn't mean I wanted him punished like that. My fists gradually clenched until my knuckles were white. Tori was enthralled with what played on the screen so she didn't notice my willpower shattering. Every now and then I would glance over at her. She was my best friend and I was keeping something huge from her. I couldn't tell. But I had to. For a second my eyes clamped tightly shut from the confliction I felt, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and she didn't notice. But by the time the credits were rolling and Tori turned the light on, you could tell I was fighting back tears.

"Cat?" She asked sweetly, turning her position on the couch so she was facing me. I refused to look at her because I knew the tears would come out. I didn't want that right then. It would just make things worse. I felt her hand gently touch my shoulder, "What's the matter?"

That's it. I couldn't keep them back anymore. Having absolutely no control over them, sobs hit me like a ton of bricks and I started shaking, burying my face into my hands. I heard Tori gasp and I felt her wrapping me into her arms. I buried my face into her shoulder, no doubt getting makeup stains there. She held me tightly but I couldn't stop crying, knowing that I still hadn't actually made my decision. Her hand stroked my firetruck red hair, something that normally would have made me smile or would force me to let out a fake squeal of glee like usual, but I wasn't capable of doing anything even remotely happy at that moment. I tried desperately to stop my crying but it seemed to be impossible.

"Cat..." She sounded so worried and upset. It just made my cry harder. She was so caring and sweet but I couldn't speak a word, "...was it the movie?" I shook my head back and forth, face still buried in her shirt, "Then what is it? Come on, you can tell me..." I shook my head again, but what she had said sounded more like a question than a reassurance. Finally when I managed to gather the strength, I pulled away. Even though I was still steadily crying it had become less hysteric.

"C-can I stay the night?" I asked her, my voice patchy and uneven.

"Of course you can." She hugged me again, and we sat there like that for a long time, my tears not stopping for hours.

I stared at myself in the mirror, having already wiped off all of my eye makeup since it had been pretty jacked anyway. I was inside Tori's bathroom and had been in there for a pretty long time, trying to think about what I could do with my coverup. I didn't want to sleep in my makeup. I would wake up with it technically off anyway. If I took off my red lipstick you would be able to see the cut there. Then again, if I took all of it off and walked right out Tori would vaguely know what was going on without me having to tell her. I stared down at the sink for the first time in roughly fifteen minutes of just staring at myself. I had also rolled up my sleeves. My backpack was resting on the counter next to me. I couldn't bare to leave it with Tori.

My eyes slowly drifted to it again. That dreaded pocket that held that dreaded object. Slowly I reached forward and unzipped it, feeling the familiar shiny metal. I tugged it out and nearly started sobbing all over again.

The razor.

This was my outlet. The only thing I could think of. I started just recently. A month ago. When things between my parents got worse and my dad would take it out on me. I stared at the several cuts already on my wrists. Sometimes he got inside my head. He would convince me that everything regarding their fights was entirely my fault and I would believe every word. Now that I was thinking about it again they seemed even more true. I was becoming lost in thought. When I managed to snap myself out of the trance the razor had gotten closer to my wrist. I gasped audibly. No. I shouldn't cut. Not at Tori's, at least. What if she found out? The hand holding the razor started to shake. Trying to hold it steady by clutching it very tightly with my index finger and thumb, I felt the destroyed part of me taking over. The sleek metal slowly dug its way into the heel of my hand until I finally realized what I was doing, literally tossing the terrible thing into the toilet and flushing it before I could even think.

My hand was started to bleed. I washed it out with water and soap. Some of the blood got on my face when I had started to cry and wipe at my eyes. Now I had to take off my makeup. I tugged another wipe from the box Tori had pointed out to me and rubbed at my cheek with it. Pretty soon the white sheet had turned entirely tan. And my face looked awful.

My entire right cheek where I had been slapped was a lavenderish color. The cut on my lip now greatly stood out. I looked so weak and stupid. My hand continued to bleed. I didn't know where the band-aids were and I didn't have the courage to ask. That was when I started to cry again. I slowly sunk to the floor, hugging my legs tightly to my body as I tried to muffle the sobs with my hands. Everything inside of me ached. Whenever I touched my cheek it hurt. I didn't even know why I was staying the night at Tori's. Dad would be mad about it tomorrow.

"Cat?" I heard her voice outside the bathroom door, which I had been smart enough to lock. The part of me that was still slightly composed forced my body to stand. I wiped my tears to the best of my ability and snatched up some powder. Slamming it onto my cheek in a frenzy I heard Tori steadily knocking on the door. It sounded like she was starting to panic, "Cat?! Open the door, are you okay?!" She was turning the doorknob trying to get in.

I kept putting more and more powder onto my face but I just looked ridiculous. It wasn't working. As the brush continued roughly hitting my cheek, the tears rolled down my cheeks at a steady rate and just washed what I put on back off. It was pointless. Tori started to absolutely pound on the door and was pleading with me to open it, something that just made me cry even more. Finally I slammed the brush down on the sink and walked towards the dreaded lock. My hand was still dripping with blood, my sleeves were still rolled up revealing all of my cuts, and my cheek was now exposed as well as my bloody lip. It sounded like Tori was slamming her side against the door trying to break it down. I let out a sob, shaking, until I finally gripped the deadbolt and unlocked it. The next time she turned the doorknob it opened.

Tori stepped inside, "Cat-" When she saw me her expression changed entirely to one of pure sympathy. I took a step back from her, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. Her usually white porcelain sink was splattered with makeup and my blood. Her eyes first went to my face, then my lip, then the cuts on my hand and forearms, "Oh my god..." Her mouth hung open in shock. I looked away from her, the shame becoming too much as more sobs racked my body. It was then that she came farther into the bathroom and held me close again.

"What happened to you...?" She asked. My weeping was so violent it was making her quake as well. Again I was faced with a terrible decision I would have to tell her now to give some explanation for the cuts and bruise. When I didn't say another word she simply led me to her bedroom, sitting us both down on the bed. She had let me go but when she did my sobbing got somehow even more hysteric, so she hugged me again.

"Cat... what's going on...?" She asked me. I felt like I was literally going to die.

"I-I-" Words felt terrible coming out of my mouth. I felt shame, guilt, depression, confusion, despair. It was like nothing was ever going to get better. Staying here had been a mistake. It wasn't going to make things any better. Part of me wanted to get up and leave at those thoughts, but I wasn't emotionally stable enough. If I did I might literally shatter to pieces. Even though it made my throat hurt speaking, I managed to speak, "I-I can't t-tell you..."

Tori held me tighter in a protective way. Her chin rested on the top of my head gently, "Cat please. I promise that I'll help you, no matter what." One of her hands made its way to my arm. When one of her fingers grazed one of my many cuts I yelped, snatching my arm away as my cheeks turned a deep red color. Her apology was written all over her face.

I had to tell. Things might get better. If there was even a slight chance that this hell of a life I lived could get better, I was going to take it. Everything hurt, inside and out. The tears that rolled down my face started to feel like acid. I knew that once I confessed this my life would change forever. Before my thoughts could convince me otherwise I let out the truth in a giant rant.

"It's my dad. Whenever I'm at home my parents fight all the time and sometimes he grabs me, or hits me when they're screaming at each other. H-he would convince me that it was my fault they fought and I-I would believe him s-so I started cutting... I'm so stupid... I-I'm sorry..." My words were lost to a fit of violent tears. I felt like I was going to faint, something that I usually did when overwhelmed with this much anxiety. Tori let me go and was holding my head by the sides. When her thumb brushed against my bruised, tear-glistening cheek I shuddered at the touch.

"Don't be sorry, Cat, shhh..." She rested her forehead against mine, her brown eyes seeming to read me like a book. We stayed that way for a long time and she didn't speak another word while I just kept bawling my eyes out. Eventually we fell asleep. I'm not sure when or how long it had been. All I knew was that in the morning everything would be different.


	3. Keep You Safe

Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and there are two more of Pomtree97's chapters and my writing will be in soon.**_

Keep You Safe

Tori

I couldn't help but stare at her. The bruised cheek, the cut lip, the self inflicted cuts being beneath the blankets and out of sight. The news I received from the night before had come out of nowhere to me, yet I had the feeling Cat had been waiting for a long time to tell. I found her hand beneath the blankets but she remained asleep. I still found myself struggling to keep from going into shock. Cat simply seems so optimistic and happy. But it turns out she was being abused. Now that I thought about it I hadn't once been to her house, or heard her talk about her parents. It made sense why.

Never in my life had I felt that protective of someone before. Even if Cat was faking being so happy all the time that didn't mean she wasn't genuinely innocent and sweet. We were still best friends. That hadn't changed and it never would. Not after what happened. The one thing that stunned me the most was that she was cutting herself. I never would have expected that, especially. What had she used? While she slept I had gone to the bathroom to clean it up, wiping her blood and powder from my sink and finding some blood in the toilet as well. Now that I thought about it, she must have flushed the razor or the knife to get rid of it. My parents had been gone the night before, out on a day trip that lasted longer than planned. I told them about Cat staying the night over the phone and they were fine with it. Now, as I laid at her side, staring at her injuries - both emotional and physical, I wanted to help more than anything in the world.

Cat suddenly let out a whimper in her sleep, hugging her hands close to her chest. I released my grip on the one I had been holding, brow creasing in worry. She must have been having a nightmare. Sitting up in my bed I put my hand on her shoulder and gently shook it. She woke up immediately, eyes wide in panic, looking saddened and confused. Giving her a weak smile, she started breathing unevenly in a sort of panic.

"Cat, Cat it's okay. You're at my house, remember?" I asked her carefully. Eventually she calmed down after holding eye contact for a minute or so. She sat up as well, the two of us leaning against the headboard. Her gaze moved from me and stared off into the distance, definitely thinking. Her bruised cheek was facing my direction and I couldn't help but stare at it. When she caught me I frantically looked away.

"Tori..." Her voice cracked. I scooted closer to her on instinct but didn't look her way again, "...he's gonna get mad that I stayed here tonight..."

What she had said made me worried all over again. Her lip started to tremble. I put my arm around her and her head rested on my shoulder, clearly trying to fight back tears. I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want her to go back to her parent's house just to get abused again. I noticed her hands clench tightly into fists and I reached down to pat one of them in a comforting way.

"...You're gonna go back there?" I asked her slowly. Maybe she could stay with me. I had a feeling that Cat didn't want anybody else to find out about her dad, even though I knew something would have to be done soon. My parents might let her stay if I came up with a good enough excuse. It was Trina who would poke and prod in places she shouldn't. When Cat buried her face into my shoulder and let out a single sob I knew for sure that I would keep her here.

"I don't know..." She curled up into a sort of ball, cuddling closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her with a frown. Her hands clutched at the fabric of my sleeve, "I-I'm scared..."

This is so sad... I thought to myself, placing a hand gently on her back. She was shaking again. It was then that I started to feel anger towards her dad. I wanted to yell at him, scream at him, tell him not to hurt Cat anymore. She was my best friend, I didn't want her to feel any pain ever. Her dad hurt her even when he wasn't around.

"You can stay here. I'll make sure my parents say it's cool." Her tears were stopping. I had calmed her down. After a few more seconds she scooted away from me, wiping frantically at her cheeks. I could see the cut on her hand. It had dried blood on it. The cuts on her wrists looked ominous. I slowly reached forward, grasping her wrist and examining the wound. She just watched me. I had to get it cleaned up, "Come on," I muttered, doing my best to make my voice sound sincere. I guess it worked because her expression softened. Cat let me lead her out of my bed and to the bathroom. I locked the door, not wanting Trina or my mom to come in while I dressed my friend's wound.

I practically dragged Cat towards the sink, her entire body nearly limp. I opened a small drawer, pulling out the things I usually used to clean whatever cuts I managed to get. When I rubbed the cotton ball with the peroxide on her cut she hissed through her teeth. I apologized before gently putting the bandaid over the heel of her hand, something that made her relax a bit.

"Thanks..." She said in her small voice. It didn't sound like usual. It was lackluster. Our eyes met and the gaze was held for a while. It was only right then that I started to feel a bit strange. I had only felt like that a few times before. Once with Danny, once with Rider, and again with Beck for a few seconds when we first met. But it wasn't making much sense. I didn't like... girls. And if I did I definitely wouldn't like my best friend...

...but then again, she's my best friend for a reason. Cat is sweet, genuinely trustworthy, compassionate and cares deeply about all of her friends. And obviously she was pretty. Gorgeous. Even with the bruise still on her cheek and the cut on her lip, she appeared perfect to me. I blinked a few times, the realization that I had a crush on Cat a bit overwhelming. She raised an eyebrow at me, looking confused at my expression. I felt my cheeks begin to burn and the eye contact broke immediately on my part.

"You okay?" She asked in her caring, for some reason now alluring voice. This was so weird. Too weird. I found myself at a loss for words. My mouth was hung open in surprise from what I had just found out. My head started to hurt.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." I couldn't look at her. How could I have a crush on Cat?! It was only when I felt her soft hand on my cheek that our eyes met again. She was so pretty. Her red hair should have been messed up from sleep but it was straight as a pin. I wanted to kiss her. What?! I screamed at myself in my head. Everything inside of me was so confused. Was I bi? Or a lesbian? Where was this coming from? I reached up and gently grabbed her wrist, managing to give her a reassuring smile as I tugged her hand away. She still looked wounded and broken on the inside.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast. We've got school soon." I muttered under my breath.

We walked in together. My parents hadn't gotten up by the time we left the house. Cat obviously wasn't ready to expose her injuries so I helped her cover them up. When we were done it was basically impossible to tell. I just hoped that something didn't happen that would wash off the makeup or she would be terribly embarrassed. Trina didn't like the fact I hadn't told her Cat spent the night because she came down the stairs ranting about her date, saying some rather humiliating things. Lets just say Cat and I rushed out.

I was still basically going into shock from discovering my crush. Even though I knew it was impossible I felt like everybody could tell. On the way to school she wouldn't stop thanking me for the night before. She borrowed a shirt from me. It was long-sleeve. She didn't leave my side for most of the day even though we only had one class together. In the halls she would run up to me. It was so strange how she could constantly remain happy throughout the day after what I had seen at my house. It really was just an act but it seemed so real to me, and apparently to everybody else as well.

During Sikowitz's class I noticed that Cat wasn't there. That really worried me since she had been basically on top of me all day. Her seat was painfully empty. My brow furrowed and I couldn't concentrate through the whole period. Finally when the worry started to become too much I asked to go the bathroom. I walked through the halls, calling out Cat's name at a low volume, getting more and more concerned by the minute. Maybe her dad had come to school and taken her home. Maybe she had run off from being too scared. I finally thought of the possibility of the janitor's closet - the place that every girl in our gang (including myself) for some reason naturally flocked to. When I pushed open the door I heard the faint sound of crying in the corner and I immediately felt concern slam into me.

"Cat?" I walked towards her. She was facing the corner but it was obviously her, easy to determine because of her hair. I loved the color of her hair. I knelt at her side, my face contorting into that of pity. She gasped audibly, her head turning in my direction - clearly surprised that I was there.

"T-Tori? Why aren't you in class?" Even though she looked terrified the redhead turned around to face me. I scooted closer to her. The romantic feelings just kept getting stronger and it got me more and more confused. Was I seriously bi? I didn't know and at that moment I didn't care. All I was thinking about was making Cat feel better. I didn't like it when she cried.

"I saw that you weren't in your seat and I got worried, so I came to find you..." I got closer to her, my hand making its way to her chin to aim her face more at me. She looked embarrassed, her cheeks reddening a bit. Her skin felt like silk. Even though I didn't want to pull my hand away, it would get weird soon. I didn't want her to catch onto my feelings, "...what's wrong?"

She was still crying, but since I came in I think that it got less hysteric. For some reason I was good at calming her down. The thought made me almost smile but I didn't. I took both of her hands in mine, something that nearly stopped the tears entirely. She still didn't look at me.

"M-my dad called the school... he didn't know where I was..." I could have sworn she got closer to me but I doubted it was real. I might have liked her but I was positive she didn't like me. My eyes drifted as she continued, still having my utter attention, "...I got scared so I ran here... what if he comes looking for me?" She was starting to cry again, "Tori... what if I can't stay with you? What if he finds me?"

At those words I immediately moved closer and hugged her tightly. She continued to cry, shuddering a bit. I tried desperately to steady her. I wanted desperately to keep her safe and calm. She didn't say anything else but I slowly responded to her, "He won't find you... you're gonna stay at my place I promise." She pulled me even closer, yearning for comfort, "I'll keep you safe."


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Also check out my other story.**_

Nightmares

Cat

I had been staying with Tori for a few days. Her parents were totally cool with it and I wasn't sure what she had said to not make them suspicious, but they hadn't asked me a single question. I knew that if she had told them the truth her dad would have interfered - being a cop and all. Whenever he was around I felt weird. It was a combination of jealousy because Tori had a nice father, and worry that he would find out what was going on at home somehow. If he ever looked at me I would avoid eye contact at all costs.

I was doing okay. Better than before. After that moment of weakness in the janitor's closet I made a silent promise to myself I would really try to get my act together. I hadn't cried since then, which was a huge step forward. It wasn't like I had been totally reformed again, I still felt broken apart. But it was like Tori was picking up the pieces and putting them back together. Too bad the shards were more like puzzle-pieces than not. It was going to be hard to make me whole again.

She had been acting differently but I couldn't quite place how. If I ever looked like I was about to cry or if my eyes even became a little bit glossy she would hold my hand until I went back to normal. I would sleep in her bed even though every night I offered to sleep on the floor or couch. I assumed it was because she felt guilty for not realizing something was up sooner. She was trying to make up for the pain I had to endure without her help. It didn't make much sense since it had been my fault for not telling anybody. I could sense her concern if I ever showed sadness - either by a voice cracking or a shaky exhale.

I was doing really well. Tori agreed with me if I ever brought it up. I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time. It was good because usually they made me cry. I didn't like crying because that was when I felt most weak and stupid. One time I had told her that I felt dumb when I shed tears and she told me that was ridiculous. Judging by her reaction I decided against telling her that I often felt like an idiot when I hurt myself, not knowing how she might respond. My self mutilation was a touchy topic, I could tell. If I was ever changing she would stare at my cuts but would look away when I caught her. I was surprised nobody noticed that I wore long-sleeve shirts every day in Los Angeles. Again it was probably because I seemed so happy to them 24/7.

If Jade ever said anything even remotely mean to me Tori would stare daggers at her for a good five minutes or so. Even though I knew that Jade was just kidding and being how she normally was, it was like Tori took it personally. Even though I considered it a bit uncalled for nobody else seemed to notice. I was flattered she cared so much. She had been acting differently ever since I confessed.

My no-nightmare streak was broken on Thursday. I can still vividly remember what I had dreamt about.

I went back home to get some of my things to bring back to Tori's. It looked like my parents weren't home, neither of the cars were in the driveway. I snuck in through a window on the first floor but I dreaded going up the stairs because they creaked. Even though I knew that they weren't home I didn't want to make any noise or leave any trace. After the fact I realized that was dumb, since I was going to be taking things from my room they would notice if investigated. But when I opened my door it wasn't what usually lay behind it.

All of my stuffed animals' bodies had been ripped to threads, hanging by their still intact heads by mere strings of their stuffing. Makeshift nooses had been tied around their fuzzy necks, dangling them from my ceiling. On the wall directly in front of my doorway words were spray-painted in black - my least favorite color: We don't want you back. That alone made me literally scream, backing away and unfortunately stumbling onto the floor. I nearly fell down the stairs. It was then that my dad showed up as if out of nowhere. I had fallen onto my back. He straddled my waist and struck me across the face, the entire time screaming about how his crumbling marriage was all my fault. He called me names, terrible names that I never would have called anyone. I screamed at him to stop in desperation but it didn't work and he hit me again. I squirmed beneath him and managed to break free but he shoved forward, the force successfully sending me down the stairs.

Each step amplified my agony to new levels. I felt my arms gaining new bruises and cuts. My pants tore. I yelped and shrieked, bleeding from so many different new wounds. When I finally reached the bottom I couldn't move and could barely see - having hit my head several times too. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not because my face felt numb. Spots appeared in my vision. I heard him coming down after me but it was very hard to decipher what the noise was. I felt his foot on my stomach and it knocked the wind out of me. He was calling me those names again, convincing me that I was the cause of all the family troubles. The evidence he presented me with made it sound all the more convincing. I suddenly felt the irresistible urge to cut but it was just a dream and I couldn't. I screamed, begging him to stop as he continued to beat me, kick my side or stomp my stomach. It was only when I lost consciousness in the dream that I returned to reality, panting spastically in terror.

Tori was asleep at my side. The room was darker than I would have liked. It just enhanced my fear. I put a hand on my chest to stop my heavy breathing. I became torn when I felt the tears in my eyes. Should I stay and be comforted by her while I wept, or should I leave the room and quench the irresistible urge to cut? I stared at my quaking hands, at the cuts that I hid behind thin fabric. I was pathetic. Even if it had just been a dream my dad had been right. I chose the latter decision.

Slowly I scooted off the bed, careful not to move it much so as not to wake her up. I shuffled to the door, my hand pressed firmly over my mouth in case I started crying again. I made my way silently to the kitchen. I didn't know where Tori kept her cutlery but eventually I found it after a long trial and error process. I slowly took out a serrated blade and walked into her bathroom. I locked the door for obvious reasons and proceeded towards the mirror. When I looked in it all I saw was garbage. My head hung low as my lip began to quiver, a tear rolling down my cheek, remembering all the names my dad called me. The knife found my wrist it seemed without me having to guide it. I felt it dig into my flesh and I let out a gasp of pain, until it became familiar. My eyes were clamped tightly shut.

My father was right about everything. The blade went in deeper, before drawing away and placing another cut a little higher than the previous one. I knew that these would be harder to conceal but that didn't stop me. I couldn't stop. After three cuts the knife made its way to my other hand without me even realizing it. I littered the other arm with new slices, all the while tears steadily rolling down my bruised cheek. The bruise had gotten a bit less noticeable but I could still see it, sticking out like a sore thumb on my complexion. My lip had healed by then but in the dreaded mirror, during my fit of self-hatred, I could see it again. I could hear my dad's voice in my ear, ridiculing me, taunting me. It urged me to hurt myself even more.

I managed to stop when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was then that the shame set in. That familiar, god awful shame. My cheeks turned the same color as my hair. I rinsed the blade off in her sink and stared, dumbfounded at my arms. When I was in a state like that I had no control over what I was doing. I watched as blood dripped out of the cuts and fell to the white floor, standing out greatly. Tears that made their way down my face joined the crimson liquid on the ground. The knife rolled from my hand and clattered to the floor audibly. I backed up and away from the door until I hit a wall, sinking down it until I was sitting there. My blood and tears made Tori's floor look slippery and unpleasant. The bathroom light made everything around me look sickly.

"Cat?" I heard a harsh whisper coming from the hall. I could tell that it was Tori. She would be so disappointed when she saw what I had done. I balled up a bit of my sleeve and bit down on it hard, muffling the sounds of my weeping. I watched as the doorknob turned. Obviously she was unable to open it because of the lock. I wasn't sure if I would have the strength to unlock it this time. She knocked on the door a few times, "Cat? You in there?" I wanted to be stronger for her. But I couldn't. It was literally impossible.

She was starting to get frantic. A very small part of me that still had control forced my body forward. I crawled on the blood splattered floor, further tainting it. The larger part of me that was still broken wanted me to just stay there and cry until I bled out. But I couldn't do that either. I wouldn't. I hovered at the door, my sobbing still muffled by my sleeve.

"Cat?! I'm not mad Cat, open the door, please!" She was twisting the doorknob back and forth but it obviously didn't do anything. I cried harder, accidentally emitting a small sound. Although it was relatively quiet it was easy to determine that it was from tears. I could basically feel her concerned eyes through the door, "Cat... please. Let me help..." My hand made its way to the lock without me even noticing it, flipping the deadbolt up and out of place. After realizing what I had done I backed away immediately until I hit the wall. Tori turned the knob and that time the door opened.

She stared at me with her mouth agape, my blood all over the floor and sink. She looked so sympathetic and concerned. Tori walked right in and straight towards me, getting her fuzzy slippers stained with blood. She too looked on the verge of tears. It made me feel terrible. All I caused was guilt or problems. The hatred of myself grew stronger as she got closer. When she knelt down at my side her look of pity made me wish I hadn't unlocked that door. I was absolutely bawling. Tori had closed the door behind her, probably not wanting to draw attention from her parents. She grabbed my hand to look at my arm but I pulled it away, shaking my head back and forth. She grasped it again and I didn't have the strength to tug it from her again. I watched her carefully.

"These are deep, Cat..." She told me, her voice weak and unsteady. I didn't want her to cry. How could I comfort her? I wouldn't know how. Not when I was so desperately yearning to be comforted, even though I couldn't admit that right then. When Tori released her grip on my wrist, I let it fall limply to my side. Blood still seeped from the cuts. I watched as she went to the drawers around her sink, fumbling, clearly having a hard time finding something that would help. Eventually she returned with some bandages. She started wrapping them around my arm.

Her touch was soft. Compassionate. Relaxing. Her brown eyes were focussed on her task while I couldn't tear my gaze away from her. It was strange. I had never felt that way before. Whenever I was with boys it didn't last long. I either got scared about them meeting my parents or they never did and would get offended, breaking up with me first. This was different. The other times had just been one time things and it was always based on looks when it came to me. My relationships never lasted long enough for me to actually get to know the person. Right when I started to feel something even slightly similar to that - it ended. My mouth hung open in surprise.

I liked Tori.

She was so pretty. Beautiful, really. Was I a lesbian? Or bi? For some reason that didn't surprise me as much as it should have. I had never had a real relationship with a guy before because it never worked out. She continued to bandage my arm, not once meeting my eyes. I wondered if she felt the same way but at the state I was in I doubted it. Since I personally hated myself so much it seemed practically impossible for anybody to think positively about me. Her lips were flattened into a straight line, her brow creased. I felt an urge that I had never felt before, a unique lust that nearly couldn't be contained. If I hadn't been so broken I might have been unable to resist.

She finished one of my arms and moved to the next one, the entire time not speaking the word. I could tell that she did the first one carefully - making the bandages as thin as possible so they wouldn't bulge beneath my clothes. I opened my mouth to try and thank her. It was then that I realized I had stopped crying. Only she could do that. Usually my tears lasted for hours. Not when she was around.

"What made you cut...?" She hesitantly spoke. The terrible, looming feelings came back all over again. Although I didn't want to say it aloud because it would make me cry all over again, I didn't just want to ignore her. And she sounded concerned. And after the realization of my feelings I desperately didn't want to upset her.

"I had a nightmare..." I wanted comfort. I wanted her. Even though I knew for sure she didn't like me that way, I found myself moving closer to her face, slowly but surely, "...it was bad." She finished bandaging my other arm, and by that time I had gotten noticeably closer. We locked eyes. I saw something different in them, something I had never seen in anybody's eyes before. I couldn't define it. Even with her tired and worried expression she looked angelic.

"I'm..." She was breathless. Our breathing became heavy and it mixed between the space between us. I felt something. Maybe my feelings were mutual? It was then that I felt suddenly nervous. I didn't want to make our friendship weird if I planned on staying at her house. I scooted away but it took more effort than anything I had ever done. She seemed unmoved by it, "...I'm sorry..."

Tori finally finished bandaging both arms and she led me back to her room. It took all of my willpower not to hold onto her through the night, but I did find her hand beneath the covers. She didn't once let it go.


	5. The Song

Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious also this is Pomtree97's last written Chapter after this I should have chapter 6 and possibly 7 up by tonight.**_

The Song

Tori

I couldn't believe that Cat had cut again. She had been doing so well now that she had been staying with me. I definitely hadn't been expecting it. Since I had discovered my crush it felt a million times worse to see her hurting herself. How could somebody so perfect thing they deserved to feel pain? Part of me wanted to know what her dad had said to her, or what her dreams were about so that I could better understand. Cat was so sweet. And her father had hurt her so badly she considered herself beyond repair. But I was determined to bring her back. To make her happy like she was at school all the time but have it be real instead of an act. After that night I wondered if she had been cutting at all since she stayed with me and keeping it a secret, or if that was a one time thing. If she had been keeping it hidden I wasn't exactly one to point fingers. I was hiding something too.

For one I was hiding my true feelings, but I knew that I would never be able to tell her those. I would get too nervous. I didn't want to mess anything up or make it awkward between us. Then there was the song. In one of my classes I'm supposed to sing a song assigned to me - something that my teacher thought would be a challenge personally fitted to our criteria. What she gave me didn't seem to make much sense - The Broken Ones by Dia Frampton. I had never heard it but I looked it up on Zaplook. It was good. But when I really listened to the lyrics and finally looked it up, it was pretty surprising.

The song perfectly described Cat. She was broken, or at least she thought so. But the fact that she had been so emotionally hurt and was still able to act nice as school made her seem more perfect in my eyes. I was going to make sure that Cat came to the show I sang at. Because I wanted her to hear it. Because she might catch onto what I was feeling without having to directly say it. And it just might make her feel better - give her hope in herself. I told her about it the morning before. She gave me a half-hearted smile and asked if she could invite some other people. I was performing the song with Andre and the rest of his band but I hadn't told Jade, Beck, or Robbie about it. Trina already knew, unfortunately. Cat invited them.

The night of I couldn't have been more nervous. I even considered telling Andre when he came up and asked me what was going on, just in a casual way. If at least one person knew and I got to see their reaction, maybe I wouldn't be as nervous. My plan was this: find Cat in the crowd as the music started up and not take my eyes off her for the whole performance. Maybe that way she would catch on I was trying to sing it to her, not anybody else. And if she listened closely enough to the lyrics maybe she would catch on. I wanted her to. Desperately.

I lost count of how many compliments I got on how I looked. Even Jade looked me up and down a bit. I thought Robbie was going to faint. It took me hours to get ready. It was a special occasion. I wanted to look pretty if I was going to have a possibly life-changing conversation with Cat. I had managed to get her out of the house by forcing her to hang out with Jade while I prepared. I didn't want her to see me beforehand.

I wore a flattering, sparkly, black, mid-thigh length dress. I took extra time to curl my hair properly and an even longer time making my makeup absolutely perfect. I probably checked and tinkered it fifty times while I was waiting to go outside. The show was nothing fancy. I was performing it on the stage in the cafeteria. I had never really been nervous for a show before, not since my first time. But because of the significance of this one I was terrified. That was why Andre noticed, my frantic pacing evidence enough. People in the audience had parked their cars in the parking lot to watch like usual. I assumed that Cat would be with our gang.

I walked up the steps, my entire body nearly shaking. I had never gotten the jitters before, nor had I ever felt that close to my legs giving out. I looked stunning. I was turning heads and I was fully aware of it. My teeth wanted to chatter but I managed to prevent that. Andre walked at my side, his guitar in hand, his band already set up on the balcony. It was only when I reached the microphone and heard the uproar of the crowd of my peers that I spotted Cat. And all of the nerves calmed instantly.

She looked amazing. Perfect. A pink sleeveless dress down to her knees. To hide the bandages that covered her cuts she wore matching long gloves. If I hadn't known about them I never would have guessed they were there. Her makeup was done especially nice as well, even though I thought she looked fantastic without it - or even with tears streaming down her cheeks. Our eyes met and she gave an enthusiastic wave. I couldn't tell but I thought for a moment that she looked astonished at my appearance. One could hope. She stood next to Beck's convertible, the rest of the gang besides Andre piled inside of it or sitting on the hood. They waved at me too but I didn't tear my intense gaze from her. I couldn't.

The music started up. I didn't find myself getting as lost in it as I usually did. If this had been a normal occasion I would have completely forgotten the fact that I had an audience. Now that was only slightly true. Now I felt like I was only singing to Cat. I felt my heart swell, my mouth forming the words without even realizing it entirely.

I know they've hurt you bad.  
Why hide the scars you have?  
Baby let me straighten out your broken bones,  
All your falls to me make you more beautiful.

It was only after that first verse that I think she started to realize I was trying to sing directly towards her. Her brow furrowed a bit as her expression became more serious - more like the one I was accustomed to seeing at my house. The one that didn't hide how broken she really was. I was at first worried that the others would take notice. But when I saw a new sort of glint to her eyes that I had never seen before I didn't care at all. The words continued, flowing nicely into the chorus.

I can't help it,  
I love the broken ones,  
The ones who,  
Need the most patching up,

I wanted her to catch on. She had to catch on.

The ones who've,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved enough.

I felt like the music wasn't even playing. I felt like the only two people in the entire world were Cat and I. I felt like I couldn't hear the occasional whoops and cheers coming from the crowd. Even though I could and would never be positive, it was as if Cat felt the same way. I wished that was true. I wanted her more than anything in the world at that moment. Everything around turned invisible.

Maybe I see a part of me in them.  
The missing piece always trying to fit in.  
A shattered heart,  
Hungry for a home.  
No you're not alone,  
I love the broken ones.

Did I love her? I had told her that before, but that had been when we were just best friends. That had been when I thought she really was the innocent, bubbly Cat that everybody else knew. That was before I discovered all of the things she had gone through all alone. I had never felt love before. But maybe this was it - feeling like you two were the only people in the entire world when in reality there were others all around you. Feeling like nothing could ever tear you away from each other and knowing you would do anything for that person. Getting butterflies in your stomach if they even looked your way, or cherishing every touch you shared no matter how minor. Maybe this was it.

You don't have to drive,  
With your headlights off.  
It's a pocketknife,  
Not a gift from God.

That was true. It reminded me of her cutting. How she shouldn't be doing it. How she was so perfect and beautiful that hurting herself seemed ridiculous. I made my eyes change to that of sympathy and I prayed she caught my meaning.

Don't you learn of love from the love they kept.  
I will be your anchor slowly,  
Step by step.

I didn't care how long it took. She would get better. I would do anything for her to forget about her father or at least move past it. That was pretty clear.

The chorus left my mouth again automatically, without me even noticing it myself. Our locked gaze was so intense. I wondered what other people in the audience were thinking. Maybe that I was doing well. Maybe that I was staring at something in the distance or at nothing in particular. But that wasn't the case. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Perfection.

Maybe we can rip off the bandage.  
Maybe you will see it for what it is.  
Maybe we can burn this building,  
Holding you in.

I wanted to stop singing. I wanted to go down there and hold her close to me. I wanted to see if she understood that I was singing this to her. I wanted her to understand that I loved her. I wanted her to love me too. Or at least like me. I would take anything. As long as it came from Cat Valentine.

I can't help it,  
I love the broken ones,  
The ones who,  
Need the most patching up.  
The ones who,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved,  
Never been loved enough.

I felt my voice swell as my heart leapt when I saw her smile. Her red, beautiful, plush lips curling into a small little smirk. It was adorable. She was amazing. I wanted to kiss those lips. If she felt the same way I knew that I would feel more than complete. I would feel so much happiness that it would last for the rest of my life. Everything inside of me yearned for her. It took all of my strength to keep from stopping the song altogether.

Maybe I see a part of me in them.  
The missing piece always trying to fit in.  
The shattered heart,  
Hungry for a home,  
No you're not alone,  
I love the broken ones.

I watched as she started to part through the crowd. She was walking towards the school's door. She was going inside. Mixed signals ran rampant through my mind.

I love the broken ones.

I had to finish the song. But why had she left? How did anybody have the strength to break the intensity of that eye lock? Had something I sad forced her to leave?

I love the broken ones.

It was almost over. I could almost leave. Gradually my audience returned to my vision since Cat had left. I could hear the music again. I could hear the cheers as the song came to a close.

I love the broken ones.

It was done. If the microphone hadn't been on a stand I would have dropped it in my haste. I completely ignored the roaring applause I received and turned on my heel, basically running down the stairs. Andre clapped me on the shoulder in congratulations but I barely even felt it. The next act was on and he had to stay on stage. I didn't hesitate, nearly stomping down the steps and proceeding into the school building. It was unlocked, strangely enough. Probably for people that had to go to the bathroom. I was surprised our teachers trusted us that much. My hand found the door and I jogged into the main hall despite the fact I was wearing heels. Where was she? I needed to find her. I loved her. It was true. I knew it for sure. I walked slowly to the center of the hallway intersection and stood still. My heart had long since jumped into my throat.

"Tori?" I recognized her voice immediately and I spun around, spotting her on the stairs. She looked fantastic. I stared at her for a few moments as she descended down the steps. I found myself unable to move towards her. My mouth was agape, not having any clue how this conversation was going to go. She walked towards me. She looked a bit nervous too so that was a relief, "...I liked that song..."

I smiled a bit, feeling my cheeks begin to burn, "Uh, yeah... I was um, kinda nervous." My hands clasped tightly in front of me. She was fairly close to me now. I wanted to hug her. Kiss her. Anything. I prayed that she understood what I had been trying to convey during that song.

"It was really good." Her smile was so sweet and genuine. I hadn't seen one like that in a while. Usually it was fake for our friends at school. This one was real. It made me grin wider. The nerves were still just as prevalent, unfortunately.

"Thanks..." I muttered. A silence grew but our eyes remained locked together. I couldn't tear my gaze away. I don't remember how or who caused the movement but eventually we got closer together somehow. We were still much farther apart than I wanted us to be.

"Tor..." She didn't call me that much when it was just us two. Only when we were with our gang. Did that mean that I was making her happy again? I prayed that was the case, "...were you singing that song... about..." Her gaze had drifted but on the last word it locked with mine again shyly, "...me?"

I got even more nervous than before. Should I tell her? If I did there was no going back. Word would spread like wildfire if anybody overheard or saw something. I resisted the urge to bite my lower lip. The longer I left her in wait the more worried she was becoming, I could tell. The time we had spent together left me able to read her like a book most of the time. Except for when it came to how she felt about me - if my feelings were mutual.

"Um..." I had to respond before thinking. If I thought this through too much it would take too long, and I would lose all of my courage. I took the only chance that I had, "...yeah... yeah I-I was..."

She looked surprised. Happily surprised? I couldn't tell. Shocked? It was unclear. But her expression changed to that of cute confusion. It took all of my effort to keep myself rooted to the spot when I so wanted to capture her mouth with my own. But that might ruin everything between us. It might make things weird forever and I definitely didn't want that. If I couldn't have Cat as a girlfriend I would at least want to keep her as a best friend. I didn't want to mess anything up if that was an option but I also wanted to be sure about Cat's feelings. It seemed like there was no way to find that out without throwing mine out there. And I definitely didn't have the bravery to do that. Just telling her that I had been intentionally singing to her had been difficult enough to do. A confession so major regarding my affections seemed like a dream. Actually no, I wouldn't even say that in a dream.

"Is it because you wanted to make me feel better?" She asked slowly. Even though her expression showed confidence she didn't sound at all sure of herself. A wave of conflicting emotions and decisions slammed into me, making me almost groan in frustration.

What did I do now?! Tell her that I was trying to make her feel better? I guess that had been slightly on my mind while I sang it, like when I thought about her cutting. But the only reason her self-mutilation is especially taking a toll on my own emotions is because of my feelings for her. If I really wanted to I could lie and tell her that was all it was about. But then what if she did like me? She would get discouraged and move onto somebody else. That was the last thing in the world I wanted. I wanted Cat. And I didn't want to lose all of my chances just because I was worried about her not feeling the same. The only way that I would be able to tell her was by forcing images of her with somebody else into my head. Her with a guy. Her and a guy kissing in the halls right in front of my face. And then finally, jumping a bit to conclusions, Cat and a guy getting married. It took effort not to make my voice angry on the next words that literally jumped from my throat.

"Well, yes and no... you see, Cat I..." The previous spark of determination had faded immediately after I started to speak. Cowardice started to overtake me but I had already started and I couldn't stop now. She looked so childishly curious. But underneath that seemingly innocent shell was a broken, abused girl desperate for help that I was slightly providing. Yet she had cut recently and wouldn't give me any details as to why other than she had a nightmare. That was vague. I locked eyes with her again. She was standing on her tiptoes. She had gotten closer to me at some point. I had to say it. Now or never. There simply wouldn't be a better time to do this other than right here, right now. I shoved aside the urge to close my eyes tightly and instead spoke the next words in nearly a shout, "...Cat I like you!"

I felt like I was in a comic book or a cartoon. After I said that my hand immediately shot up to my mouth and clamped firmly over it, as if trying to shove the words back in. That couldn't happen. I had already said it. My cheeks turned a deep red color but at least hers did as well. She looked astonished, her brows raising in surprise. I had blown it. Our friendship would forever be awkward to some extent. She just stared at me while I debated inside of myself whether to deal with this or flee the country. The latter option seemed more desirable even though I would ache without seeing her. The first person I had ever really loved for sure. It was only when she took an entire footstep closer and our bodies were nearly pressed flush against one anothers that my opinions changed. Then my entire world turned upside down.

Cat leaned in and gently kissed my lips. Never in my life had I understood what the expression "sparks fly" meant. But as soon as our mouths made contact I felt like I would literally burst into flames at any second. If life was a rollercoaster it was rocking me back and forth so fast I wondered if I might puke. Even though it was vague I could have sworn I felt the silky fingertips of her glove brushing against the bottom of my chin in a sensual way. This could only mean one thing, obviously. She liked me too.

When she pulled away neither of us spoke another word. We just stared at each other, both equally in shock and equally red - our cheeks a brighter color than her hair. Our eyes drifted to the other's lips in unison before I was the first to move in again, grabbing her by the waist and closing the small space between us. I had waited far too long to do this and I was going to savor every moment. Even though she didn't say it I felt like she was thinking the same thing.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there like that, and there is no sure way to tell. All I know is that after the first kiss I was head over heels and have been unable to pick myself back up since.

_** A/N: I would like to thank Pomtree97 for allowing me to continue writing his story.**_


	6. Sparks Fly

Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious also this is my first written chapter for my adopted story.**_

_**Sparks Fly**_

_**Cat's POV**_

I can't believe I finally got to kiss Tori, to show her that I loved her. After her song was finished I had gone into the school to contemplate on what I was going to do. I was also sure that Tori was going to come look for me."Cat", she said as she was running through the halls."Tori", I motioned her to come over, "I really liked that song."

After that I didn't realize anything I heard or said until Tori said, "Cat I like you." As soon as she said that we were both silent both of our cheeks red. I descided to break the silence I moved in closer to Tori and kissed her. But when I pulled away the silence returned. I thought I messed everything up until Tori came in for another kiss.

When we seperated we were both bright red and lightheaded we went to the closest thing to sit down on which was the stairs. "Cat do... you like me to", Tori asked me. "Tori I don't like you", I said as she looked down at the ground I quickly recovered with my real feelings, "Tori I don't only like you, I love you." She looked at me wiping away any sign of tears that had started to form, "Oh Cat I've loved you for a long time, I just never knew how to tell you." "Well Tori that song proved how much you love me and how much you care about me."

I grabbed her hand and held it tight hoping to never let it go. "Let's go home Tori", I said since I've thought as Tori's house as my own for the past week I've been staying with her. We stood up and walked to her car hand in hand only letting go to get in the car.

We arrived at Tori's house and decided to go right up to her room. We went in and layed on her bed facing eachother holding eachother's hands as if it were for dear life. "Cat so this.. this is real." I looked into Tori's eyes seeing my own reflection in her pupils and said, "Tori everything that has happened between us has been real."

I looked on as Tori's expression changed from worry to excitment in a matter of seconds. "Tori I'm tired", I told her one because I was real tired and because I wanted to cuddle with her and hear her breathing hoping it would counter my nightmares. "Okay Cat come to Tori", she said holding her arms out. I rolled over to her and embraced her in a hug and we stayed like that. It felt like the best night of sleep I've had in my life, well before everything with my dad started. Oh why did I have to think about him, I'm laying her with the most beautiful girl I know and I'm thinking about the piece of trash that beats his own daughter.

I was doing my best to not have a nightmare but it punched through my mental barrier and began to broadcast the images in my brain.

**_" 'Get over here Cat', he yelled at me, 'No', I shouted back I realized that by my surroundings that we were at Tori's house. He stalked my movement, he was practically toying with me. 'There's no one here to protect you now, it's just me and you', 'You're wrong Tori's here and she loves me.' The look on his face changed from a sadistic smile to an angry frown, 'So you think your little whore of a girlfriend can save you.' 'She's not a whore she's beautiful.' This only made him angrier as he finally started to kick me he picked me up by my neck and slapped me multiple times causing me to lose consciousness Almost immediately my eyes were focusing back on him but he was fighting with someone else. I had to squint to see who it was but I quickly realized that it was Tori. 'Tori don't do that he'll hurt you', I managed to choke up as my mind faded. But for some reason the dream didn't end when I passed out, I could still visualize what was going on between Tori and my dad. 'She doesn't love you she is only using you to block me out she'll never be able to love anybody including you.' 'You're wrong she came to me because she needed someone to love, you pushed her away for stupid reasons. I turned her love into protection she trusts me and I don't plan on changing that.' This only fueled his anger he punted her in the head"_**

The sight caused me to wake up instantly trying to figure out if it was a dream or not, I looked over at Tori who had been awake looking at me. "Tori how long have you been awake." "Long enough to see you having a nightmare I believe." I looked down at my arms and tears began forming in my eyes I could tell Tori knew what I wanted to do. "Cat don't do it you're too good for that don't stoop down to your dad's level." She was right if I cut I would just be giving in to my dad doing what he wanted me to do.

But then I thought about something to say, "Tori I don't need to cut when I have you." Tori looked at me at first she seemed skeptical about then she smiled. I liked it when Tori smiled it made my life feel complete. "You mean that Cat." "You bet, Tori I want you to be my everything", I told her the tears starting to come back into my eyes. "Cat don't cry because I don't want to cry", Tori pleaded with me but I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I let go of everything all of the pain, the sorrow that has been put on my body. I threw myself at Tori hoping she would accept me and she did she held me close she held me close to her chest and she laid there and cried with me. We cried until we couldn't cry anymore.

We must have cried until we fell asleep because I opened my eyes up and I saw daylight. I nudged Tori with my cheek, "Tori wake up it's almost time for school." She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Okay", she rolled closer to me and gave me a good morning kiss. When she moved away she had a smile on her face and I realized I was smiling too. We took turns taking showers got dressed and sat on her bed holding hands and kissing. Tori then stopped kissing me and asked me the question I knew was coming, "Cat what was the nightmare about last night?".

I panicked what if she thought it would really happen and leave me. No she told me she would never leave my side. Okay I have to tell her, "My dad was beating me up here." "Here Cat like here in my house." I nodded, "But as he beat me up he kept telling me that you could never love me and that you were a worthless whore." I didn't know if I had it in me to tell her the rest but I owed it to her. "But you saved me Tori you saved my life, but he went after you and punted you in the head. And that's when I woke up", "Cat you know that could never happen one because my dad's a cop and two he doesn't know where I live."

I suppose Tori was right there was no chance that my dad could find Tori's house. I gave Tori a slight smile and we held hands until we got to her stairway. "Are you ready to be in the school Cat?" "Yeah it will help me not to think about my nightmares." I gave her the last kiss I would get until we had more alone time.

_**A/N 1: The next chapter will be in both girl's POV's**_

_**A/N 2: I'm sorry about how short this chapter was, but I'll get used to the writing style soon. Expect Chapter 7 either tomorrow or Thursday. Chapter 9 of Love is like Wildfire should be up tomorrow. I'd like to give another thank you to Pomtree97 for allowing me to continue writing this story. As soon as I read his writing I knew I could probably continue it. Remember leave a review follow me and my stories and p.m. me on anything you guys would like to see and I'll try to fit into my stories.**_


	7. Steps

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the late update but I've had family and friends from out of town visiting.**_

_**Tori's POV**_

I was uncertain about the fact that Cat said she wasn't going to cut anymore. It was a habit she had and habits were hard to get rid of. I wanted to believe that as long as she was with she wouldn't cut, but I knew it was inevitable that she would do it again. I decided that what ever self-harm Cat did to herself was because she didn't have anyone to help her see how beautiful and significant she is to her friends. I looked up from the dashboard and realized we were at Hollywood Arts and Cat was already out of the car and had the door opened up for me.

"Tori we're at school." "Okay, sorry about zoning out on the way here Cat." "Don't worry Tori we both know that it's been tough for both of us because of me." "Not because of you Cat, it's what happened to you that has me struggling." "Tori you don't have to worry yourself about everything that has happened to me." "But your my girlfriend and my best friend I want to help you get past the hurt you've gone through." "I know Tori but don't let my hurt cause you pain, because we need to be able to pick each other up." "Alright but Cat about last night what you said about not cutting anymore because you have me?" "It's all true Tori it may be a tough process but I'm going to do my best."

As soon as I thought me and Cat were having a breakthrough Robbie shows up with his puppet Rex and of course he had to show up now, it's hard enough helping Cat keep her scars and issues at home out of the public eye. But it gets harder when you have people interrupt the conversation. As soon as I was about to say something Cat had already gotten Robbie to leave simply telling him, "Me and Tori are having an important conversation we'll talk later, okay." As soon as she said Robbie sighed and walked away. "You know Cat, we can tell them if you want." "Tell them about what." "About everything your dad's abuse to you, as well as me and you." "I don't know what if they judge me just like him." "Cat you told me and i didn't judge you as a matter in fact I'm dating you." "Yeah but you're different I knew I could trust you right away." "Well they are our friends how about we take it slow with them and let them figure out the rest." "Well what would be the easiest to tell them because I don't want any stress from telling them what's been going on." "Don't worry we're not going to tell them at school anyways we'll have them come over to my house after school." "Okay that'll take some of the stress off of my shoulders."

_**Later that day:**_

_**Cat's POV**_

Me and Tori had decided that we were going to have Beck, Andre, Jade and Robbie over after school and explain the past couple days and what has happened to me at home. I was nervous but I knew this needed to be out in the open with my close friends so me and Tor could get help from them if it was needed. We decided to tell them about the abuse and show signs of affection towards each other so we wouldn't have to say much because I knew this would probably end with me and Tori crying about this again. Me and Tori had told them to make their way after school since we would be going over to her house to prepare to tell them everything. "I'm getting nervous Tori." "Don't worry I'm right here Cat just focus on us." "I'll try but I'm determined to do this Tori." There was a knock on the door and Tori told me to take a seat when she went to get the door. On the other side of the door was our friends, Tori quickly let them in and got back over to sit next to me.

Tori started off the discussion we were going to have by thanking them for coming over. "Okay guys I can imagine that you're all wondering why you guys are all here." There were a couple of murmurs from Jade but Beck quieted her down. "The reason you guys are here is because me and Cat have to tell you guys something that has been going on." I quickly adjusted myself so I was prepared for what was going to come from Tori's next sentence. "You see Cat came to me a couple weeks ago and revealed that she has been abused by her father because her parents' marriage is going downhill." "Cat is this true?", Jade sternly asked me. "Yes but I've been staying with Tori and she's been helping me cope with what's happened to me." As I said that I lightly grabbed Tori's hand and held it in my own. "Tori has become my savior from the abuse she's been helping me from doing this." I rolled up my sleeves and showed them the cuts on my arms. "These may have been caused by pain but they're healing by the love that Tori shows me."

_**Tori's POV**_

Cat had shown everyone the cuts on her arms, I could tell that her nerves were subsiding. Cat then told them that my love had been getting her through the pain. As she finished that sentence she looked over to me turned my head towards her and gave me a kiss that was almost as good as the one she gave me the night I sang that song for her. Everyone looked at us but didn't look like they were being judgmental towards us. We separated and waited to see who would break the silence. "So how long has this relationship been going on for", Robbie asked. "Remember that night I sang that song at the school." "That was almost two weeks ago", Beck said. "I know but we were skeptical about the reaction about the cutting and the abuse, we weren't so worried about the relationship coming out."

After an hour of them asking us questions about Cat and her situation as well as Robbie asking about the relationship. They decided they would stay and watch a movie with us. Beck grabbed a movie popped it in and we all sat back and enjoyed the company of each other Cat had laid her head on my shoulder since she was getting tired. I realized that I was starting to get tired as well, I slowly drifted off forgetting everything going on. About an hour later Andre was waking me and Cat up saying that him and the others were leaving. "Alright see you guys tomorrow", I said as they made their way out of the door. I got up and locked the door, quickly turned the t.v. off and took Cat upstairs.

_**Cat's POV**_

After everyone left me and Tori went upstairs and decided it was time to catch some sleep as it had been a mentally exhausting day. I just hoped that I would be able to sleep without a nightmare tonight, as it was an alright day for once. I cuddled into Tori's side and laid my head on chest, positioning my head so I could hear her heartbeat. It calmed me down as I began to fade out again into a state of complete rest I realized that I was content with Tori and nothing was going to keep me from feeling her presence.

_**A/N: Leave me a review about this I feel now that it may be a little rushed but it's going to lead to better plot in future chapters. Peace Tom.**_


	8. Eclipse

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Victorious. Also leave me a review on wether you guys would like me to write an Arrow fanfic.**_

_**A/N: This chapter will have abuse in it just warning you.**_

_**Eclipse**_

_**No POV: Dream.**_

" 'You think that hiding behind your little girlfriend and so-called friends is going to help you at all little girl', a familar voice said. 'You're not going to get in my way anymore you were never my father you're Satan himself.' 'If anyone is Satan it is you Caterina you caused so much trouble in me and your mother's marriage and now you get to feel the pain you've caused me.' Cat began to try to run from her father but to no avail he showed up every turn she made. He finally punched her in the face and Cat fell and immediately started crawling away from her attacker. 'Tori, Tori help me please.' 'She's not going to show up so you can keep yelling for her she won't come.' 'Tori please.' 'Why don't I help you out there, Oh Tori come help your girlfriend, see no one's coming to help you', her father said mocking her pleads for help. He lifted her up and choked her against the wall. Cat began squirming trying to break free from her father's grasp. 'Oh you're not comfortable enough let me help you', he smashed her whole body into the wall then dropped her on the ground and said he was going to 'meet Tori next' as he walked away. "

_**Tori's POV**_

Cat's been squirming in her sleep for at least ten minutes I want to wake her up but at the same time part of me thinks finishing this dream might help find out what is attacking her in her dreams. Cat finally sat up breathing heavily, sweating and near tears. "What was the dream about this time Cat", I asked her holding her head close to my chest thinking the beat of my heart may relax her. I could hear her trying to choke back the tears but I knew she couldn't hold them back forever. "Cat it's alright to cry I'm right here, I'm your shoulder to cry on." "Okay, I'll tell you what happened but I think we need to talk to your parents tomorrow." "Alright it's a deal Cat." "Okay, I guess I'll start from the beginning my dad told me ,

_**Cat's POV**_

I began telling Tori about my most recent dream with the promise that we would talk to her parents about it.

'You think that hiding behind your little girlfriend and so-called friends is going to help you at all little girl', his voice said. 'You're not going to get in my way anymore you were never my father you're Satan himself.' 'If anyone is Satan it is you Caterina you caused so much trouble in me and your mother's marriage and now you get to feel the pain you've caused me.' I tried to run from her father but to no avail he showed up every turn she made. He finally punched me in the face and I fell and immediately started crawling away from him. I called out, 'Tori, Tori help me please.' But he kept saying, 'She's not going to show up so you can keep yelling for her she won't come.' 'Tori please.' 'Why don't I help you out there, Oh Tori come help your precious girlfriend, see no one's coming to help you', my father said mocking my pleads for help. He lifted me up and pressed me against the wall and started to choke me. I started squirming trying to break free from my father's grasp. 'Oh you're not comfortable enough let me help you', he then smashed my whole body into the wall then dropped me on the ground and said he was going to 'meet you next' as he walked away. And that's when I woke up", I choked through my now flowing tears. "Tori I don't want this to happen, I don't want my dad to hurt you." "Cat he won't plain and simple."

_**Tori's POV**_

I felt so bad for Cat she couldn't stop having these nightmares about her father attacking not only her but me. There had to be some way for Cat to get help without her parents finding out where she was. Tori knew she was going to have to tell her parents knowing they had a solution for this issue. "Cat my parents will be up soon I think that it's best we talk to them about this before it gets out of hand alright." "But Tori then they'll find out about us being together." "Cat that's what I told them so I could keep you here with me, they think we've been together for a couple months." "But why didn't they ever say anything about it to me." "Because I told them that we wanted to keep it private." "What do you think your parents are going to do about my parents?" "I Don't know but with my dad being a cop he's not going to let you go near that house." "You're right about that Tori", I looked up and saw that my parents had been sitting at my doorway. "Uh how much did you guys hear?" "Enough to put Cat's parents away for life." "Well what are we waiting for dad?" "We need to get a warrant to search Cat's house and if we find anything incriminating and then get it tested for blood or anything else that would result in abuse." "How soon can you do this dad?" "Well if I can get a warrant by noon I can have the search done by tonight."

_**Cat's POV**_

The news I just recieved from Tori's dad before he went to work allowed a smile to appear on my face since I kissed Tori for the first time. I was going to have all my stuff moved to Tori's house via police escort according to Tori's dad. The only thing that was worrying me was what if they didn't find anything that would prove I was being abused, what if my dad walked free. But Tori said that wouldn't happen that we would be kept safe until the case was over. It was time for school but Tori's parents didn't let us go in the case that my dad could show up at the school. Me and Tori were upset at first but then we called our friends and asked them to come over after school so we could get a start on permanently move my stuff to Tori's house. This had me and Tori excited since we were moving our relationship ahead and hopefully putting my dad behind bars for his life.

"So Cat what do you want to do until the police bring your stuff over here." "I don't know Tori we haven't really talked about anything else except for my situation." "That's true so what do you want to talk about." "I want to talk about us Tori, we're going to be living with eachother full time so we need to talk about ground rules." "Ground rules?" "Yeah, ground rules you know like what we're going to do together and focusing on our future because I don't plan on ever breaking up with you Tori, you're my guardian angel." "Cat why would you think I would break up with you I love you." "Well the way we started going out with eachother." "Cat I'll love you no matter how we started dating and nothing will change that."

_**A/N: This is just a primer to the next chapter but be warned that it will have violence in it and you can probably guess from who. Review and give me feedback about the Arrow fanfic if it's something you guys would like to see. Peace Tom.**_


	9. Ideas

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for such a late update I've been busy with school. On the plus side I'll be starting another Cori story along with an Arrow story.**_

_**Ideas**_

_**Tori's POV**_

Me and Cat were enjoying our day so far my dad called and said Cat's stuff was on it's way over. Our friends were already hanging out with us waiting to help  
and for once Jade was being nice to me. There was a knock at the door just in time for Cat's stuff to be here. I opened the door and let the officers in who we directed to  
the stairs. They had brought at least fifteen boxes of Cat's stuff as well as two dressers and her laptop. We arranged my room so we could fit everything in my room,  
after everyone left we decided to put the final touches on the room by taking our picture in the room. I planned on getting it framed tomorrow so we could hang it on the  
wall above the bed. My dad had called before everyone had left and said that Cat and I would be put under police surveilance, since Cat's house was full of evidence for  
abuse. I told Cat the news so we would be prepared for the morning when the officer came in the morning for us.

It was a smooth night there wasn't much conversation between me and Cat, instead we sat there holding hands and looking into eachother's eyes. "Cat", I  
decided to break the silence. "Yeah Tori." "So how do you like your new home." "Tori, I love it. But not as much as I love you." "I know Cat, I love you too. I don't think I  
could live without you." "Don't say that Tori because it would never come to it." Cat was really impressing me she was so much more mature about things compared to  
before we were dating and before I knew about her family life. I started to think that she either didn't have a brother or something happened to her brother. This then led  
me to think what if her brother had suffered so much that he gave up the fight, causing her dad to move on to the next target in his sights Cat. No, I was going to protect  
her if I could keep Cat away from the pain that had been caused. I need Cat because she completes me now, I just can't live without it.

_**Cat's POV**_

It had happened I finally escaped the place that had been my prison the last six years. I was finally as free from my father's grasp as I could be, I knew it wasn't  
over yet but with Tori by my side I knew I would be able to recover. Since I've been with Tori I've rarely had nightmare's and if I do she's right there to comfort me if I  
need her. The scars were still there but they had been the same one's Tori bandaged up the night before she sang that song for me. We finally decided it was getting late  
and there was stuff we had to do before we went to school the next day so we got ready for bed and Tori held me from behind and lightly brushed her cheek against my  
neck most likely trying to get me to remember I wasn't alone slowly I started to fade out.

_**The Next Morning:**_

_**Tori's POV**_

There was alot on my mind but I didn't want to upset Cat before we went to school. I wanted today to be a good day she's officialy living with me now, her  
dad's on the long road to jail. Cat was troubled about the reason her mom was also going to jail as an accomplice to the abuse Cat had suffered. In a way I feel sorry for  
Cat's mom but according to what Cat told me she wasn't the sweetest strawberry in the bushel. But it was me and Cat's time to enjoy our time at school because once we  
got home, we were going to have to face the inevitablity of my dad asking Cat questions about her home life for the investigation.

_**Later at Hollywood Arts:**_

_**Tori's POV**_

We finally were almost done with school today we have Sikowitz's class and then lunch. But I got a text from my dad telling me to grab Cat and come home  
immediately. I thought it was a little weird but everything about this situation has been weird. I got Cat and walked towards my car as we were getting in Beck came up  
and wanted to know if we wanted our friends to come. I simply told him we'd call him when we were finished talking with my dad. On the way to my house we got the  
picture of us in my room we dropped off to be developed. We got to my house and walked in the door my dad was sitting down talking with my mom and a man I  
reconized as the man from the crime lab.

"Cat, Tori come sit this is important", my dad said to us. "What's going on dad, why's Mr. Wood here", I asked as me and Cat sat down and immediately held  
hands. "Well Tori we went to investigate Cat's house last night as you know." I nodded my head as he continued. "Well we found two bodies in Cat's basement. One had  
been there only recently the other had been there for two to three years." "No", Cat said as she buried her head in my shoulder.

_**Cat's POV**_

I can't believe it he killed my mom. My mom wasn't always the kindest person I knew but I always wanted to believe she cared for me, but now she was gone. "Cat I need you to look at this other body for me maybe you can i.d. it for us", Mr. Vega asked me. I looked at the photo and even though it was badly decomposed I knew it was my brother. "That's my brother", I sobbed out, "My dad used to threaten me that if I didn't follow his orders I would end up in the basement with my brother." "Cat your dad wasn't at the house when we went there today but we have people trying to find him through his license but we have nothing yet. As far as we know he should have no idea where you are."

_**Later that night:**_

_**Tori's POV**_

Cat did have a brother I needed to find out more on what happened to him. "Cat you may not want to talk about it right now but what happened to our brother." "My dad tortured him because he wanted to protect me from him. One day my brother hit my dad in retaliation my dad grabbed him first he broke his arm, then he began repeatedly stomping on him and the last thing I saw was my dad dragging him down to the basement. I heard screams for hours then it was complete silence and I knew what had happened." "Cat I'm so sorry." "Don't be Tori it's my fault they kept my brother in the house because he didn't look normal because of the beatings they gave him. But I left and went to Hollywood Arts everyday and didn't say nothing. It's my fault he's dead." "Cat you can't think like that your decision to tell me is what saved you from that." "Why did he kill my mom though?" "You said that the marriage was going downhill right?" Cat nodded, "Well maybe it just reached the boiling point. If your dad had killed your brother for protecting you, who knows what your mom did or didn't do to piss him off Cat", I quickly covered my mouth I remembered that Cat didn't like me using swear words around her. She moved my hand away from my mouth and kissed me. "Tori don't worry about the swearing I don't care about the swearing as long as your here." "Okay so do you want to change the subject Cat." She nodded and stood up rummaged through her dresser and came back with a frame. It contained a picture of her old giraffe Mr. Longneck, she took the picture out and grabbed the one we took last night and hung it up.

_**Cat's POV**_

"Can we just sleep Tori." "Of course Cat but in the morning we have to go to the police station", Tori reminded me. "Yeah but for now it's been a long night for us." We drifted off and must've looked like statues on the white bedspread Tori had put on the bed earlier that morning.

_**The Next Morning:**_

_**Tori's POV**_

Me and Cat awoke to a loud sound that sounded like a window breaking, I looked at Cat and we decided that we should check it out. We crept down the stairs and peeked around and I realized from how Cat described her father that this was the man who killed two people and tortured my girlfriend. I leaned back around the corner and sent two texts one to my dad telling him to get here fast that we were in trouble, and one to Beck telling him the same thing. As soon as I sent the message I turned around the corner but walked right into Cat's dad. "So you thought you could hide from me Caterina you were_** dead**_wrong. And so is your girlfriend."

_**A/N: Cat's dad found her and he doesn't sound like he cares about the investigation what's going to happen next. Sorry about the late update I'll have another one out tomorrow and for Love is like Wildfire an update will be out at 2 p.m tomorrow hopefully. Review and follow. Peace Tom.**_


	10. Despair

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but you know who does. Dan Schneider.**_

_**A/N: This chapter will include violence if you don't like it don't read this chpater.**_

_**Despair**_

_**Tori's POV**_

"No, this can't be possible", that's all that would come out of my mouth. Cat's dad was in my house standing face to face with me. "So you're the little bitch that is keeping my daughter away from me." "Of course I'm keeping her away from you. She's been abused by you for far too long." "She deserves it, she ruined my marriage." "You did that yourself you killed your son and then you killed your wife, I'm not letting anything happen to Cat." "Oh now isn't that sweet, looks like I'll kill both of you."

My heart began to drop he inched closer to me and before I could move he grabbed me and through me down my stairs. I heard Cat scream but my vision was still blurry. But that wasn't going to stop me from helping Cat. I stumbled up the stairs, hoping that my dad and friends would get here to stop him. I could feel blood trickling down my head as I walked but it didn't matter right now. I finally made it up the stairs and put all my strength into my punch. "You call that a punch little girl, this is a punch", he said as there was a blinding white light before I hit the ground.

_**Cat's POV**_

"Tori please get up, please", I pleaded with Tori. I could hear my father laughing as I pleaded with Tori hoping she could hear me. She was still breathing but I didn't know her condition. "See you hurt everyone around you, look at what you did to the 'love of your life' and she deserves it." "I didn't do this you did it, she doesn't deserve this abuse from you she didn't do nothing. I shouldn't have to deal with it your supposed to be my father but you have tortured me my whole fucking life. I swear if she dies I will kill you." "If you're alive to do that little girl." "I am going to be alive to do that but I'm not so sure about you."

I heard footsteps outside, maybe it was Mr. Vega with backup they must have been preparing to breach the house, Because I heard movement and voices by the door, this gave me the confidence to say my next words. "But I don't think you'll have the time to do anything to do anything more to me and Tori." "L.A.P.D we're coming in", David siad after he kicked the door in. "Goodbye dad", I said sarcastically as the police surrounded me and him. Befor the police did anything he hit me as hard as he could in the head. I landed on the ground, with Tori being the last face I saw.

**_No POV_**

**_Dream:_**

"So you think you got away I'm only behind bars." "Well you're gonna stay there for the rest of your miserable life" "Don't think about waking up because the world you think you're going to wake up is there." "You didn't change anything it just makes my desire to live even better." "I'll always be in your nightmares don't think that you got away."

_**Tori's POV**_

"Tori wake up, please wake up I need you", I recognized that Cat was calling out to me. "Cat is that you", I opened my eyes but I could tell that my eye was swollen. "Tori thank God you're alive, I thought I was going to lose you", Cat was sitting next to me in what I could finally tell was a hospital room. She had the side of her head right above her eye stitched. "Cat it's gonna take alot more than some pissed off man to take me away from you." "Well I would at least hope so." "So how bad is it Cat." She looked up and down and finally said, " According to the doctors the only threatening thing is the concussions that we both sustained." "Okay and what about your dad." "On his way to a high security prison until a date for his trial is set." "So he's finally gone." "I hope, Tori I want you to know something." "Lay it on me Cat."

Cat kissed me for the first time all day, I think it was still the same day. "Tori I just want to tell you I love you." "Aw Cat I love you too, but what day is it." "It's still the same day but it's 10:30 at night." "Okay so want to keep me warm." " 'Kay 'Kay is there enough room." "Cat there's always room for you, now come here." Cat crawled into my hospital bed and held me close like she would never hold me again. I was sore but not sore enough to not appreciate Cat being with me after everything that has happened. We laid side-by-side occasionly kissing eachother, after a while Cat gave me one final kiss for the night. After that she turned to where her back was against my stomach, I wrapped my arms around her small body connecting my hands across her stomach causing her to flinch. "Cat are you alright baby." "Yeah it's just bruises from earlier." I shuddered at the thought of what happened after I was knocked out.

_**Cat's POV**_

Morning came faster than I thought, me and Tori were woken up by Beck and Jade checking on our condition. "Whoa, should we come back girls", Beck asked us. "No it's alright you can stay", I told them. "I can't believe he did that to you two he was supposed to be your father but he beat you like an enemy", Jade said the anger easily spotted in her voice. "Jade to him I was an enemy and as soon as Tori came into the picture she was another blip on his radar." "Yeah well you two didn't deserve it, but he deserves everything that is going to happen to him." "Yeah, me and Tori have to go to the trial when a date is set." "Well you can expect us to be there with you." "I can only hope that he gets to rot in prison like my brother." "Cat is there something we should know about.", Beck asked me. "My dad killed my brother and my mom so other than him I'm all that's left. I don't even think I should be comparing my self to him."

_**A few days later:**_

_**Tori's POV**_

"So Ms. Vega and Ms. Valentine are you ready to go home." "Yeah, no offense but hospitals are not such a happy place to be at." "We know that, so that's why we are releasing you girls today." "Is there anything we can't do?" "Well no extensive schoolwork, no strenuous excersise and no sexual activity", the nurse winked at us and left. "Well that was a lttle weird don't you think Cat." "Yeah but when will we get to Tori." "Get to do what Cat?" "You know like having sex." "Well Cat uh how about as soon as we can start doing everything else." "How long is that?" "Well according to the papers the nurse left about a week." " 'Kay 'Kay." "So you ready to go home?" "Yeah let's go."

_**A/N: That's where I'll end it. Sorry about this being a short chapter but they will get longer I time, will Tori and Cat be able to live with the damage that happened in Tori's house? When will th trial be? And will Cat and Tori adjust to their relationship evolving into a more mature relationship. Next chapter will contain sexual content. As always review, follow and favorite the story. Peace Tom.**_


	11. Struggle

Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**_

_**A/N: Thank you all for following and reading this story as well as my other story. As soon as this chapter is put up I'll be starting my first Jori story so keep an eye out for it.**_

_**Struggle**_

_**A/N #2: This chapter will follow the struggles the two girls endure after they are released form the hospital following the attack by Cat's dad. How will the girls be able to cope with the thought of knowing what happened in Tori's house.**_

_**Tori's POV:**_

Me and Cat left the hospital a couple days after the attack. We both had been diagnosed with concussions along with bruised ribs. Mine had occurred when I had been thrown over the stairwell, Cat's most likely occurred when I was moving back up the stairs. Regardless of everything that had occured at the house me and Cat knew that with everyone's love and support including our own would help us cope with the pain and fear. Me and Cat were going to be take required therapy sessions one group session a week and a single session once a week. With junior year at Hollywood Arts starting up soon Cat and I were allowed a medical leave for the remaining one and a half month of our sophomore year left.

Although our junior year would start one month after sophomore ends I saw the reason why they wanted us to come back after our therapy sessions. Lane had met with me and Cat during our stay in the hospital. He told us that he was keeping us out of the school until the therapy and the trial was over. I understood where he was coming from if me and Cat went to the school we could be bombarded with reporters wanting to know what happened or we could get over stressed. Me and Cat ended up agreeing with him.

_**Cat's POV:**_

It was our first day back at Tori's house me and her were both nervous about coming back after everything. But Tori took my hand in her own as if she was saying we were in this together. We opened the door to be greeted by Tori's parents, Trina and our friends. "Hi guys", me and Tori both said. "What's wrong girls", Andre asked. "Just really tired and sort of upset about not getting to go to the last month of school." "We know it's for the best, for your safeties." "So what are we all going to do today?" "We're going to let you guys see Hollywood Arts one final time until junior year." "Okay sounds good", Tori said. "Then we're going to close up business at Cat's old house." "What do you mean business?" "Just grabbing the remainder of your stuff there." " 'Kay, 'Kay", I said with joy for the first time.

Me and Tori sat on under her locker before we said our temporary farewell to our secondary home. We both knew that we were coming back but between being at home and not coming to school, therapy and whatever me, Tori and our friends did would be our only escape. I was sad knowing that we wouldn't have the joy of singing at the end of the year celebration. Tori comforted me with the fact that we could sing at the big showcase which I almost forgot about. So I did what I do best which was get Tori to sign us up for it. She told me she would do it first thing tomorrow, as we left Hollywood Arts for the last time of sophomore year we were given get well cards form everyone. Tori even got an uncharacteristic hug from Jade, who immediately said, "I still hate you Vega" followed by a laugh from everyone. The last stop on our list was going back there my old home. Everyone knew I didn't want to go but Tori reassured me that she would make sure nothing would happen. I knew nothing would happen but my mind was telling me different.

I opened the familiar red door that was a mask to what lied behind the door. As we walked in Tori grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go get the rest of your stuff." "Alright", I replied trying to hide the nerves in my voice. I took Tori up to my room and gasped as soon as I opened the door. Everything was pretty much destroyed, "I can't believe he did this."

_**Tori's POV:**_

"What happened in here", I asked Cat. The room had been painted black with her lights replaced with black light rods going all around her ceiling. "I don't know but this isn't my room anymore", Cat said as she squeezed my hand tighter than before. I always remembered Cat's room being colorful she always told me that she decorated it when she was ten. I still remember seeing her room in a couple videos for the Slap it was still real colorful. We grabbed the one thing that Cat saw importance in grabbing a picture album that was titled 'Cat's Life in Pictures' on the cover. She grabbed my hand signaling she was ready to leave.

When we got back home Cat took me upstairs to my bed, she was excited to have her picture's back. She showed me every picture in the album as if there was no tomorrow but I understood that she was just trying to pass the time and most likely keep her father off of her mind. I enjoyed it everything was going well until she reached a picture of her brother. "Mikey I'll miss you", she said taking a moment to touch the picture and give it a kiss before she moved on in the pictures. She snuggled closer to me, I lifted my arm up so she could rest her head on my chest.

_**Cat's POV:**_

I love when Tori can comfort me like this sometimes her touch makes me forget everything that has happened. I could smell Tori's perfume she always wore the same one everyday she called it 'Ruby Passion' it always made me think about my hair but tonight I was thinking about our hearts. "Tori I love you so much, so much" "Cat I love you more than you can imagine." Then I finally decided I was going to let it happen, tonight was going to be the night me and Tori made love. Tonight made so sense to be the night it happened. I rolled over to face Tori, "Tori I want to do it tonight." "Cat are you sure?" "Tori I'm positive about this." "Okay but let's take it slow the first time." I nodded and me and Tori engaged in a kiss that was just the beginning of what we were going to do. "And Cat remember we can stop at anytime you want." "Okay."

_**Tori's POV:**_

After I made sure Cat wanted to do this I started my slow tour of her body. I've been waiting to do this for a week or so but didn't want to rush her. I started kissing her making sure she knew I wanted this as much as she wanted it. I didn't want just sex I wanted to make love with Cat. I slowly kissed my way down Cat's neck, kissing and sucking on it. Cat let out a soft moan I smiled as I kept going. I finally reached Cat's chest before I did anything I looked up at her locking my eyes with her and smiling. I continued right where I left off, I kissed every inch of her breasts until I latched my lips on her nipple and pinched her other nipple with my right hand. Cat's moaning was going more and more out of sync, as I moved closer to her center. I released my lips from her nipple and started kissing my way down to her stomach.

Cat was holding my shoulders when I caught a glimpse of the scars on both her arms. Before I did anything else I grabbed her arms and looked at them which caused a tear to occupy my eyes. I lifted up her right arm and kissed every scar on that arm, then I took her left arm and kissed the scars on that arm. Cat looked at me for a couple seconds before she saw the look on my face after I kissed her arms. She looked as if she now understood why I did what I just did. I continued my way down to Cat's center. As soon as I reached her center my breathing was starting to speed up but not as fast as Cat. I looked at Cat one more time as I prepared myself for what may be one of the best times in me and Cat's life.

I looked at my target one time before I took my finger and slowly put it inside Cat. After I got a rhythm going with one finger I slowly slid in a second finger and Cat was moaning and bucking her hips into my hand. I had to balance Cat's body on the bed as her movement had her going off the bed. I moved my mouth closer to Cat nearing the beautiful scent that was coming off of Cat's center. I teased her by placing small kisses up and down her slit getting Cat riled up. Cat was moving her body closer to me, I stopped the teasing and finally penetrated her with my tongue. The taste just felt natural as I went up and down and rotated my tongue inside of Cat. Within seconds Cat was bucking her hips into my face which was increasing her pleasure.

I began lapping up more of Cat's juices as she got wetter my hand began to wander down to my own vagina and I began to finger myself as I intensified my licking on Cat which turned into me pushing my face deeper inside of her. Within seconds Cat was near an orgasm. "Ohh GOD TORI I"M COMING", Was all Cat said as she went limp for a couple seconds as I licked her remaining juices off of my lips. I went to go lay down next to Cat, she looked at me her face in complete ecstasy. "Tori that was amazing." "Thanks Cat." "So are you ready for your turn Tori." "My turn?" "Yeah Tori." "You have enough energy to do that baby?" "Of course just wait and see Tori."

_**Cat's POV:**_

Tori was amazing but now it's my turn to show her how much I love her. I kissed Tori tasting what I assumed to be my juices in her mouth. I slowly took the time to appreciate Tori's body. I kissed and sucked Tori's neck, making my way to her chest. I rubbed both of her breasts as I kissed up and down her chest. I began sucking n one nipple as I rubbed her other breast. I didn't stop until Tori let out a couple moans and slowly pushing my head down. I knew what she wanted so I was going to give it to her. I slowly dragged my tongue down her abdomen until I reached her vagina. I used one finger as I planted kisses around her slit.

Tori's breathing pattern started to become faster and shorter. I could tell she was getting closer to climaxing so I took my fingers out of Tori, I then started rotating my tongue on her slit before I put my tongue inside of her. I heard Tori gasp as my tongue went deeper inside of her, I kept rotating my tongue as I went deeper tasting Tori's 'love juices'. "Cat keep going Cat keep going", Tori panted to me. I complied and began going faster trying to reach her goal. I smiled as I heard Tori reach her orgasm, "Ohh Cat GOD that was INCREDIBLE." "I know but you were better." "No it was just that I went first you were exhausted." "Yeah so let's get some sleep." " 'Kay 'Kay." After that me and Tori cuddled up and almost instantly fell asleep.

_**A/N: I know the sex sort of sucked but I'm not that used to writing it but I felt it was time Tori and Cat closed that final gap. I know I promised this would be a long chapter but I have this story, my other story and an english writing assignment to do. But drop a review and favorite or follow. As always, peace Tom.**_


	12. Therapy Part 1

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Therapy: Pt. 1**_

_**A/N: I'm back sorry about the wait but I had an english project that needed my attention but I'm back full time.**_

_**A/N #2: This will be a three part chapter Therapy Pt. 1 will be Tori's POV, Therapy Pt.2 will be Cat's POV and Therapy will be the group session.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any thing related to it.**_

_**One week later.**_

_**Tori's POV:**_

It had been a week and a half since me and Cat were released from the hospital and one week after we had sex with eachother for the first time. The whole time we did it I could feel the love shooting through our bodies. We didn't rush it either we appreciated and worshipped eachother's bodies. It was awkward the next morning when my mom asked what had been going on that night. Me and Cat had just looked at eachother and for the first time since the hospital, my mom saw the sincere smile on our faces and just smiled and walked out of the room.

Today was me and Cat's first day of group therapy we were both eager to get it over with. We had about a half an hour before we needed to leave for the hospital. "So Cat are you ready." "Of course Tori I got through the one on one session." "Yeah I wonder what they're going to ask us." "Probably what has happened since you found out about everything that was going on." "Well let's just hope it's nothing too stressful." "Yeah but releasing the stress may help us get over it faster." "Cat it may leave our immediate thoughts but I don't think it well ever disappear from our memories." Cat looked down for a minute but then looked at me with a smile, "Well we have our friends and each other so we won't be alone ever." "I know Cat I hope they will always be there for us." I looked at the clock, "Come on Cat I'll drive today."

Me and Cat arrived a few minutes later at the hospital immediately moving towards the psychological rehabilitation wing. Although me and Cat both knew it was just a title for the wing we felt ashamed when we walked in. We took a seat after we signed in and waited for the psychiatrist to allow us in her office. "Ms. Valentine, Ms. Vega", the psychiatrist asked us to come to her office. We followed her and I swear she could smell the nervousness on me and Cat. When we finally reached her office she walked in first and signaled us to follow in suit.

"Hello, girls my name is Sara Sharp but you can just call me Sara if you want." She stuck her hand out and I shook it as did Cat. "Well, I'm Tori and this is Cat my girlfriend." "Okay that will help me tell the difference now I didn't know who was who at first." "So how are we doing the therapy?" "Well originally it was going to be two sessions a week for you girls, but now it will start off with individual therapy and finish off with group therapy." "Okay so who's going first?" "Well that's for the two of you to decide." "Cat, why don't you go listen to some music while I have my therapy session." " 'Kay 'Kay", Cat said giving me a kiss before going to the couch laying down and put her earbuds in.

"Okay Tori so let's start with how did you get into this mess." "Do you want the short version or the long version." "We should have enough time for the long version." "Okay", I nodded and cleared my throat and thought back.

"Well it all started one month ago when Cat came to stay with me one night. When she came over she was acting strange. I kept trying to ask her what was wrong but she would change the subject to the movie or something. After a while she broke out in tears. I comforted her and she asked if she could stay the night, I said yes. She gave me a hug but cried the whole duration of the movie. After it finished she had gone into my bathroom to get ready for bed, I heard her crying from inside the bathroom. I went over to the door and asked if everything was okay. She wasn't responding to me so I begged her to open the door I heard the deadbolt click open and I walked in. The person that stood in front of me resembled Cat but a much more weaker Cat. She had blood dripping down her arms her face was bruised, I then decided I needed to know what had happened. She told me that her father had been abusing her and her parents were fighting for a long time. She apologized for my sink and everything but I told her it didn't matter. I cleaned her cuts and wrapped them quickly got rid of the blood on the sink and wlked her to my bed. She tried apologizing to me but I cut her off and told her she didn't need to be sorry, shortly after we fell asleep."

"Is that all you want to share Tori." "No I can tell you how it lead to us getting together." "Okay whenever you're ready." I repositioned myself slightly and went on with my story.

"After Cat stayed the night at my house she had a nightmare the next morning, I reassured her that it wasn't real. That day her dad called the school asking if Cat was there saying he was worried about her. It was then that I went to my parents and asked if Cat could stay with us when they asked why I simply responded by telling them we were goinh out but wanted to keep it a secret. They didn't ask many questions after that so Cat was cleared to stay with me. She was doing good on no nightmares until Thursday of the week that she started staying with me. With the nightmare the cutting also came back the same night she had the nightmare she sneaked out the the bed and went to the bathroom. I was able to feel the weight shift on her side of the bed. She was locked in the bathroom once again, I went over and knocked on it at the same time trying to not wake anyone up. I once again begged for entrance, she allowed me in and my mouth gaped open at how deep the cuts had been. I examined them before I grabbed bandages and peoxide to clean the cuts out. I finally asked her why she had cut this time, she responded with the nightmare that she hadn't gone in to much detail but I comforted her anyways. The next day there was a concert I was involved in at Hollywood Arts and I decided that I was going to sing The Broken Ones by Dia Frampton. The whole song reminded me of Cat I kept my eyes on her through the whole song but after I finished the song she had retreated into the school. I found her on the stairs by my locker, she told me that she liked the song. She asked me if the song was about her and I told her yes, I told her I liked her. Her response was her moving closer to me and kissing me. That's it for now."

"Okay Tori let me just finish my notes up and I'd like for you and Cat to switch places when I do that." I walked over to Cat and poked her so she would acknowledge me. "Hey Tori, how'd it go." "It went alright you're up next." "Okay, love you." "I love you too Cat, good luck", I told her giving her a quick peck on the lips, layed down and put my earbuds in and put on the playlist that me and Cat put on both of our phones. The first song that came on was what I called me and Cat's song: The Broken Ones by Dia Frampton.

_**A/N: That is the end of Therapy Pt. 1. Reviews are welcome and thank you to everyone that has supported the story. Peace Tom.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Therapy Pt. II

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Victorious.

A/N: This chapter takes place directly after Therapy Pt. I.

Cat's POV:

I watched Tori drift into a calm sleep but my concentration on her was broken by, "You must really love her." "I do she's my all in this world." "Ok Cat think you could tell me about your family life with your father." "I can try", I said as I cleared my throat.

"Well it started five years ago, my dad came home one day and something wasn't right. He was rude to me which was really different than he usually was. He wreeked of alchol and kept swearing at me and my brother, I looked to see where my mom was but she had disappeared as soon as she heard him. He walked over to my brother and asked why he had wronged him. When my brother didn't answer him my dad got angry and hit him so hard that three teeth fell out and he started bleeding. After that he turned towards me his so-called 'baby girl' and lifted me up by my hair and looked at me with the worst look he had ever given me in my whole life. He had asked me the same question but I came up with the answer I thought was going to get me out of the wrath that he brought home that night. He seemed like he wasn't pleased. He let out a growl and released me and went into the kitchen. Me and my brother exchanged looks and hurried upstairs for the night."

"The next morning I woke up and everything seemed fine until I got downstairs for breakfast. My mom brought me over my breakfast and I could tell that she used cover up under one of her eyes. I was persistent in trying to find out what had happened but she wouldn't budge on the issue. It finally occurred to me that my father had beat her. This was all the evidence I needed to make sure my dad would be behind bars one day. But I knew before I did that I needed to find someone to help me do that since I was only 16. Although I now know he is going behind bars it's hard to believe that this was a goal of mine. I could have been having fun for the last year but everytime I would think about what he did to my brother and the thought that he would do the same for me. I would sometimes see a cop car and thought that maybe if I did something illegal they could either take me away from my house, or I could try and convince a cop to investigate the abuse going on in my house."

"By the time I was seventeen I was cutting myself because I had thought that it might take away the pain one day. But I was dead wrong it made me realize how much my life was in jeopardy, one night I had gone to Tori's house and the memories of what would happen went through my mind, so I excused myself to th bathroom. Five minutes later and I was cutting myself, but I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Tori was at the door begging for entrance to the bathroom. When I finally let her in the bathroom, she looked at my arms and there were tears welling up in her eyes. She kept asking me, 'Why Cat, why?' After the guilt of what I was doing began to sink in. Not the guilt of cutting because that was sort of an escape for me. It was the guilt that I felt because I couldn't tell anyone the abuse my father caused upon me. But I decided on that night that I would tell Tori the truth. Ever since that night Tori has decided to stay by my side, she even showed how much she supports me by being my girlfriend. Without Tori I wouldn't survive. She is the one that keeps me going."

Tori's POV:

Did I just hear that right? I look at my PearPhone which I turned off as soon as me and Cat's song was finished. I know it was probably against the protocol for our therapist, but I wanted to hear Cat's voice. I didn't expect to hear all of that in one sitting.

"Okay are you guys done", I ask the therapist.

"Yes, but with as much information I got from you girls today I don't think group sessions are going to be necessary."

"So we're free to go then?"

"Yes, I'll see you guys before the trial in a month."

"Alright let's go Cat", I looked over at the therapist, "We'll see you in a month."

We exited the hospital and made our way to my house. Since it had been a stressful day me and Cat decided that we would take a nap.

"So I keep you going?"

"Yes, but weren't you supposed to be listening to music?"

"I did for like five minutes", I said with a sly smile on my face.

"Well I guess you tried."

"It was so hard to sit there not knowing what was being said."

"I understand you worry about me."

"Yep and that's why you love me", I say with a goofy grin on my face.

"Let's go to bed I'm tired."

"Okay"

With that we I drifted on into a deep sleep.

A/N: Sorry about not writing this for a while but there's just aot of stuff I had to take care of. So for this whole week I'm going to update every week. Review they help me alot.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/n: I've decided to put this story up for adoption. I'm not giving up on it it's just that I want to focus on She is Love and another story that I've been working on secretly for when I recovered from surgery I've had recently.

Any author that wants this story message me and I'll send you the required documents for the story.


End file.
